In general, polysilicon resistors are created to have a specific sheet resistance or a range of sheet resistances. Currently, polysilicon resistors and resistors of other materials are created using manufacturing processes that target a given sheet resistance and therefore dope the polysilicon at targeted doping levels with suitable masks. Such manufacturing approaches do not generally control for the thermal behavior(s) of the resistors so manufactured and, therefore, resistors created using such methods generally exhibit greater or lesser resistance as ambient or operating temperature changes. Generally, this change in resistance due to temperature changes can be described by a thermal coefficient of resistance (TCR). A positive TCR indicates change in resistance and change in temperature being proportional to one another, while a negative TCR indicates inverse proportionality, i.e., a resistor that exhibits increased resistance when operating temperature rises has a positive TCR, and a resistor that exhibits lowered resistance as operating temperature rises has a negative TCR. Also, a resistor that does not exhibit changes in resistance due to changes in operating temperature has a zero TCR.